A Forgotten Past Remembered
by Winter Yuy
Summary: Relena Peacecraft just started to a new school. She doesn't know anyone there, except her brother Milliardo. Everything is going well for her, when she gets an unexpected invitaion for Heero Yuy. Will Relena regret her decision? [old fic]


Hi ya'll!! I'm baaaacccckkkk! Let me tell you, it was not alot of fun being put in ISD and not being able to write!! Sorry for not getting a story out sooner, but I've had the AHSGE and it has been ruff so far!! AHSGE=Alabama High School Graduation Exams. Well, go and enjoy the story. I know everyone is a little occ, but deal with me!! Please review!!  
  
~~WPY  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A Forgotten Past Remebered"  
  
  
  
Relena was in her first block class, Algebra 2. Which she thought couldn't get anymore boring. She was about to fall asleep when a letter flew at her and landed on her desk. She raised an eyebrow quizically. Relena turned around to see who threw the letter, but noone was looking suspicious. Without question, she opened the letter and read it to her self.  
  
Hey newcomer,  
Since you are new around here, I figured I could show you the ropes. If you say no, I understand, but give me a call at: 555-9855. See ya in another class or in the halls. Bye  
  
~~Heero Yuy  
  
Relena folded the letter up and put it in her pocket. She had heard of this character named Heero Yuy. He was one of the most well known sports player in the school. Relena turned her attention back to Mrs. Richardson. The one thing she remembered her mother telling her was to "pay attention to that woman. She gets VERY angry when her students don't listen."  
  
"Okay class, you have......fifteen minutes to do what you like. I suggest you get started on your homework. I'm stepping out of the class for a few minutes, so don't get loud," Mrs. Richardson said as she stepped out of the door, after writing the class their homework assignment.  
  
Relena was starting on her assignment when someone tapped her on the back. Relena turned around to face a girl who had dark blue hair and blue eyes. Relena gave a smile as the young woman introduced herself.  
  
"Hiya, my name is Hilde Schbeiker. What is yours?"  
  
"My name is Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Well, hi there Relena. If you don't mind me asking, aren't you new here?" Hilde asked her.  
  
"Yeah. I just arrived in town this weekend," Relena told Hilde.  
  
"Well, since you know anybody here, let me introduce you to my friends. I know they will love you!" Hilde got a little over excitied on that sentence, and the whole class started to stare at the two young girls.  
  
Hilde escorted Relena to her clique. Relena thought that they were sweet, but she didn't know how to perceive their attitudes towards her.   
  
Relena felt a wave of pain flow over her body. She felt like Hilde and her friends were out to get her. She didn't know why, she just felt it. Relena and the girls started to talk about their next classes, when Hilde brought up the letter that Heero had sent Relena. Relena felt very ackward talking about some guy she barely knew, until she felt a tap at her shoulder.  
  
"Well, hello there," a masculine voice said.  
  
Relena turned around to see......the most gorgeous blue eyes that she had ever seen.   
  
"Uh....hi....," Relena said.  
  
The mysterious young man took a bow. He took Relena's hand and kissed it. Relena was in a complete state of shock. Who was this person, and why was he kissing HER hand?  
  
"Relena Peacecraft, meet Heero Yuy," Hilde said.  
  
So this is Heero?! Gotta admit, he is kinda cute. Relena thought.  
  
"So, how about my offer earlier?" Heero asked the star-struck Relena.  
  
"Hmm, sure. Why not? At least it'll be fun," Relena said.  
  
"I'm all yours, M'lady," Heero offered Relena his arm. Relena took it without question, and they were off to there second block class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank the lord the day is almost over! Relena thought as she sit in her 4th block class, English 10 with Ms. Earnest. Relena thought that she was an excellent teacher, despite how old she looked.{AN: I'm sucking up! haha!}  
  
"Class, you will be required to pass the exit exam this year, so I expect you all to study hard. Until then, here is a short story for you all to read tonight," Ms. Earnest said.  
  
A series of 'aww's', 'dang's', and moans were followed after the word "short story". Ms. Earnest just frowned and put the assignment on the board, not bothering to listen to her immature students.  
  
Relena let out a sigh as she thought about that. Ms. Earnest is not bad at giving homework. At least she isn't as bad as Mrs. Richardson!   
  
Heero had snuck over by Relena and placed his hand on her shoulder. He whispered something to her and Relena just smiled. Heero laced his fingers through hers, and they waited for the final bell to ring. Which would end class, and the weekend would start.  
  
Relena was almost asleep when she heard the bell ring through her ears. That has to be the loudest bell I have ever heard on all my 16 years on this Earth!  
  
Relena jumped up from her seat and headed out the door, only to be stopped by Heero own her way out.  
  
"Have you forgotten about our plans?" He asked her.  
  
"Why, of course not!" Relena exclaimed as she took Heero's hand, and they headed out the door to start their first weekend together as a couple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three weeks had gone by and Relena was as happier than she has ever been. Heero had been the best boyfriend ever. He treated her right in every way. All was well in Relena's world of happiness. If only she knew what was to come within the next 2 hours.  
  
Relena was walking out to lunch in the courtyard when she caught glimpse of Heero........  
  
Oh my gosh! Heero, what in the name of the good lord do you mean kissing.......Dorothy Catalonia?!  
  
Relena's eyes were not decieving her. She indeed saw her boyfriend of three months kissing one of Hilde's friends. This was to much for Relena. She was blinded by anger. Anger so great that she went up to Dorothy and gave her a good puch right across the jaw. Relena then turned to Heero and slapped him right across the face.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU.....YOU.....MAN HOE!" Relena stormed, off leaving a shocked Dorothy, and stuned Heero in the courtyard.  
  
Relena went to the student parking and jumped in her car. She reaved the gas, and was off. Where, she didn't know. The only thing she knew was that she wasn't coming back to this place!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3 years later:  
  
Heero Yuy was driving down an deserted road. The wind blowing his dark, brown hair out of his face. Heero was your average high school student. He was captain of the football team and MVP on the basketball team. To top that all off, he was elected Mr. Walker High School for 2005 with his girlfriend of four years, Dorothy Catalonia. Everything was just dandy in his life right now. Soon he would be graduating and get to go off to college.   
  
Nothing can go wrong! Heero thought. At least he thought that.  
  
As Heero came apon this stop sign in the road, his car stopped. He knew he couldn't be out of gas, because he just filled up this morning. He saw a blinking light from the dashboard that said "Check Engine". Heero didn't know anything about mechanics, so he just started to walk.  
  
Heero walked a good mile and a half before a old mansion came into his vision range. He ran towards the house and proceded to knocked on the door. Strangely, it opened before he could knock.  
  
Strange, Heero thought, very strange!   
  
Heero walked into the house to see.......NO! To hear a famailar voice calling his name.   
  
"Heero......Heero Yuy," the voice said.  
  
"What! Who are you?! What do you want?!" Heero looked around to find a body laying in front of him. The body of......  
  
"Oh my God!" Heero ran to the girls body.  
  
The body of Relena Peacecraft.  
  
When he got there, Relena's body vanished. He didn't know what in the hell was going on, but he intended to find out.  
  
"Heero," the voice said again.  
  
"Who or what are you?!" Heero wanted answers, and he wanted them NOW!  
  
"Don't you recognize my voice Heero? Don't you know who I am? If you don't, then let me refresh your memory," The voice sooned turned into a transparent shadow. This shadow was.....  
  
"Relena?!" Heero was dumbstruck. He thought that she had turned up missing four years ago. Unfortunatley, he was mistaken.  
  
"Why did you do it Heero? Why did you kill me?" the ghost asked.  
  
"Relena....I didn't think it would do any harm. Honestly, I thought........."  
  
"SHUT UP! Heero, I'm going to give you the gift you gave me. The gift I have lived with for four years," Relena said.  
  
"What would that gift be?! I don't want anything from you!" Heero shouted.  
  
Relena's figure suddenly turned solid. Her bloody figure was horrifing. She had cuts and blood all over her body. Like she had been beaten to death. She had an object in her hand, "The gift Heero. The gift of.......Death!" Relena raised the object over her head.  
  
Without realizing anything, Relena charged at Heero and tackled him to the ground. Heero was struggling to get up, but Relena seemed to strong.  
  
"Get off me you dumb bi...."  
  
"I will not do such a thing. Ever since that day four years ago when I was dragged into this house and rapped by YOUR friends. I couldn't just let you go on your way," Relena said.  
  
There was a small silence, and Relena continued her speech.  
  
"The beating they gave me was indescribable. The left me here to die. Heero, they let me die. Now, for your friends actions, you will pay the eternal price I have been damned with!"  
  
Heero wasn't about to let anyone kill him. Especially Relena. However, the more he struggled, the more pressure she applied to his body.  
  
"Why are you doing this Relena?" Heero asked.  
  
"I am doing this to get back at you Heero. You and your friends sent me to the burning pits of hell. Fortunatly, you will be joining me. So I don't have to stay in there, alone," Relena raised the knife above her, ready to strike.  
  
"Relena, please. Don't do this," Heero was pleading, but he didn't get what he asked for.  
  
With a swift turn of her wrist, Relena struck at Heero. The blood poured from his chest as Relena dug the sword in deeper. She then pulled the sword out of his body, and continued to do the sequence over and over. Blood was going everywhere.  
  
"How do you like it Heero? This is the pain I felt. I'm glad I could share it with you, but unfortunatley, I have to kill you now! Goodbye." Relena took one more jab at his chest. The orgin of his life. She had struck his heart.  
  
Heero let out a painful scream, as he took his last breath and died. Heero Yuy, the perfect teenager, died at the hands of the ghost of his ex girlfriend.   
  
Relena, sastisfied with her mission, fell on top of Heero's body. She went back to sleep. Her eternal sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A crew of people found the bodies of Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft three weeks after their unexplained deaths. Most people thought that they meet their ends by the hands of a gang. If only they knew what really happened. If only they knew that they died at the hands.......the hands of deception.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I know that was kinda crapy, but I wrote this for my English class. My teacher made us do this writing folder!! I can say that it was kinda cheesy and they were OCC!! but, HEY, it was the best I could do!! OMG, I have to go dance to "I'll be your friend"! {a song by Quatre} So, I hope you like and please review!!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclamers: I don't own Gundam Wing or their characters!! I'm just using them for my amusment!! :-P 


End file.
